


Fire On Fire

by LunaRoseAngel



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRoseAngel/pseuds/LunaRoseAngel
Summary: All Seven of The Losers Club's reunite in there childhood birthplace Derry,Maine,secrets will come out between two of the losers club will they admit it before it's to late and will a childhood bully that has haunted them all these years make good on his promise of revenge,hatred to extinguish it before they can learn to love each other truly.All seven members of the loser's club will face there fears,Pennywise head on and can they stay together, or will they evil clown succeed in what he has tried the last time as the losers were kids and pull them apart and killing them off one by one.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 22





	Fire On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the first chapter after many weeks of writing as Chuck the character from Supernatural said "Writing is Hard",but for me writing,typing up the story has been fun. 
> 
> The reddie fic written the title is based off the song tile from Sam Smith's "Fire On Fire" here is the link to the song.
> 
> Sam Smith - Fire On Fire -  
> https://youtu.be/zwMHXgusVzk 
> 
> I'm working on the second chapter as your reading this I might do a sequel to this story when I get done this one, like they say take it one chapter at a time when your typing up a story and this is going to be a long one.

All seven losers Ben, Beverly took one car, while Eddie & Richie took another Bill pushed his car a Silver White Toyota along with him was Mike, Stan reunited at the Derry townhouse, where all of them after all of them separated finding the tokens of their childhood to use in the Ritual Of Chud to stop and kill It, now each loser looked around at each other most of them wanted to leave and in their own words, thinking terms "get the hell out of Derry".

All of the losers they thought were now together being there at the Derry Townhouse except for one they looked around "Where's Bill" Beverly spoke concerned for him, Beverly was interrupted in her thoughts when Mike's cellphone started to ring the losers looked at each other, Mike reached into the pocket of his Levi Blue jeans pulling it out and opening it up pressing the accept button for the call.

Mike put the phone to his ear "Hello?...." he spoke Mike's eyes went wide "it's Bill!...yes you're at the Derry Canal Festival!" Mike spoke he was concerned for his best friend, "the fu...k..fucking clown he killed the kid in the hall of mirrors in the funhouse right in front of me, I'm gon..gonna kill that fucking clown!, I swear Mike I'm going to go after Pennywise I don,t want you or the others to get killed by following me..".

"Bill!..." Mike spoke worried he pressed a button ending the call looking up at the other losers "Mike?....what's wrong?" Beverly was worried, Mike sighed trying to gain his composure "can,t believe this Bill...he's going after Pennywise himself!" the losers were in total dismay, shock when they heard what Mike told them.

"Damn!" Richie exclaimed he looked at the other Losers "if Bill is going after Pennywise there's only one place he would go!" Mike spoke to the other losers, "oh boy we're not going to like this aren't we" Eddie was very worried for his friend and what would happen to him if he went to face Pennywise alone without the other losers, Richie turned to look in Eddie's direction "you okay eds?" a gentle worried voice spoke to him snapping him out of his thoughts, Eddie looked into Richie's eyes he and smiled at him happily? "umm...yeah am okay Richie" yet both cheeks on his face were Rosy red and yet so warm from blushing.

All six of the Losers Club quickly left the Derry Town House together to go after Bill that would lead the losers to one path back to the House on Neibolt Street, Bill while riding on Silver from the Derry Canal Carnival his eyes wet with tears and rage, he was going to kill that damn clown blaming himself he couldn't save the kid sooner inside the hall of mirrors from Pennywise.

That kid's face how scared, afraid he was between the two walls in the hall of mirrors, the last thing that Bill saw the kid pleading just thinking that and that smug bastard Pennywise made him angry. Going down the Streets of Derry quickly to get to the Neibolt Street house to kill that the damn clown Pennywise, Bill was rounding the corner quickly to Jackson, Wicham street he could feel he was getting closer to the Neibolt Street house.

Bill had determination on his face he knew that he would defeat Pennywise after all that fucking clown put him though, Bill rode his bike Silver down the blacktop street memories about his late little brother Georgie, he would avenge his brother,Georgie & all the kids that died by the clown's hands, Dean the kid who died in the hall of mirrors, his death whom he could not stop from that evil clown Pennywise's hungry jaws from being eaten, "why didn't the kid listen if he had heard noises in the sink and he told the kid about Pennywise.

Bill snapped back out of his thoughts he looked up seeing the Neibolt Street house down the street he was brave but dread something would happen, Bill rode his bike Silver up to the dreaded Neibolt Street house on its one side was overgrown dead grass, weeds. 

He sighed he knew he had to do this alone after what Beverly said about them dying if they couldn't stop Pennywise on this cycle the next time all the losers would be in there 70's, they would not be able to fight Pennywise that time around they would be too old to fight.

Bill walked through the broken open metal gate of the Neibolt Street house, he looked up seeing how the house has aged greatly the losers have been away, Bill started to walk towards the house when he heard voices behind him he recognized the voices as the others of the losers club, "Bill!... Bill!! wait!" voice belonging to Beverly and the others trying to stop Bill from going into Neibolt house alone.

"Guys look I,m the one who has to do this alone! I was the one who asked you before to come down into the sewers when we were kids, cause all I cared about was finding Geor...Georgie!" Bill spoke to the rest of his friends, "were not going to let you go in alone! just like when we were kids, losers stick together!....right Bill! we go in together...cause we don,t want you to go in to fight Pennywise!" Mike spoke who was concerned about him.

Beverly looked at each one of her friends she walked over to the metal fence, Beverly saw a single metal fence railing spike from the metal fence on the dead grass, weeded ground, Bev knelt picking up the single metal fence spike from the metal fence around the old Neibolt house that was falling apart like the house that was falling apart by age.

Bev held the single rusted metal railing spike a gleam of light hit her face though, in that gleam of light Bev or the other losers of the losers club don,t see the light hit the single rusted metal railing spike it glowed green for a few minutes and faded.

Bev was unaware she didn't see cause of the light was in her eyes for a few moments as the sun was covered by the fluffy white clouds.

"You okay?...." Ben asked her gently looking at her concerned Bev smiled but felt uneasy after what she saw in Pennywise's deadlights, Stan looked at the other losers "You okay there St..Stan?" Bill spoke though his studders.

Eddie had a bad feeling his wounded cheek were the knife caused by Henry Bowers was still hurting, bleeding from his attack, Richie looked up from talking to Mike concern in his eyes he couldn't hide it watching Eddie and his longing love for him.

Richie's feelings for Eddie were pushed down to cover them and how he felt for him, he worried what other people even his friends the others in the loser's club would think of him he thought, "what will they think if they find out? when he spills his secrets out as Pennywise put it as he was taunting him about his dirty little secret".

Richie shuddered to think will Eddie love him in return after what he reveals to Eddie after years of secrets?, Richie inhaled then exhaled very slowly they looked at each other they walked one by one up the steps into the Neibolt house, unbeknownst to them a Blue Thunderbird was idling an injured Henry Bowers watched them one by one go into the decrypted Neibolt house, Henry was hurt by the losers but very angry he was furious and wanted revenge, death to all the losers to make them pay, that was all that was going through his mind that was the only one thing he was focused on to make all of the losers club suffer before he killed them.

When walking into the empty, decrypted Neibolt Street house Richie, Eddie was the last two to walk into the house, Richie looked up as he walked into the Neibolt house his gaze caught Eddie's he smiled at him "hey!? we'll be okay...will be okay Eddie and get through this!" Richie spoke, Bowers watched glaring at them with total animosity,hatred he would kill that fairy, Richie Tozier first out of all the losers then he would deal with the others.

Richie's hand briefly touched Eddie's they looked at each other both men's cheeks turned a pinkish red as they blushed, a throat being cleared got their attention was there friend Ben, Eddie, Richie looked up at in Ben's direction "you two coming?" he asked both of them. 

Both Eddie, Richie looked at each other then at Ben then both nodded in agreement as they followed behind Ben into the Neibolt Street house, all three men went they then disappeared out of sight into the house to deal with Pennywise and stop him from killing any more of the town Derry's children.

Losers stood together in the main foyer in the Neibolt Street house huge layers of dust, dirt covered everything inside the abandoned Neibolt house Bev looked around the room dark the only thing shining was the flashlights while looking around, the light of Bev's flashlight shined on the steps that lead upstairs, which started to ooze the same black goo like the Jade Of The Orient restaurant that came out of the large bowl of fortune cookies.

"Hey!... I love what he has done with the place!" sarcastically looking around " beep...beep Richie!" a voice close to him spoke belonging to Beverly.

Bill, Richie, Eddie wandered though the house into one room to search creaking, rotting while trying to walk carefully and not fall though or get stuck in the floorboards.

The door behind them all three of the losers moved behind them and all three of the losers were unaware, Ben suddenly felt a stabbing pain were his abs were located he cried out in pain he almost fell to the ground not if Mike, Bev catching him.

The door they came through into the room slammed closed the metal cabinet in the room started to shake & move, Eddie, Bill, and Richie looked at each other the back as the tall metal cabinet opened inside was a body they could identify, all three gasp as the head lifted Bill, Eddie and Richie were horrified.

"Oh shit, it's one of the kids Pennywise killed!" Eddie spoke he was so horrified the head lifted up and looked at Bill, Eddie and Richie, all three of them heard screaming from the other room, "Ben!....hold on were coming!" Richie yelled, Richie knew they were in a rock and a hard place not just them but Bev, Mike and Ben were also being attacked by Pennywise.

Kid's head stared at them it's eyes dead as it opened it's mouth and then started to scream at Eddie, Bill, and Richie, Ben was still on the ground in extreme pain, Bev, Mike gasp seeing the writing being carved on Ben's abs by some unknown force Bev looked seeing in mirror which she gasp in horror seeing Pennywise carving into Ben laughing evilly.


End file.
